SCP Reports
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: Hello! This is going to be a collage of SCPs that are my characters but mostly others from tv shows and videogames and such.
1. Warning

**Hi, just passing through to tell you that i have a new story here. If you read my summary you know we're about to see some shit.**


	2. Sanchez Gamer

SCP-4590. Sanchez Gamer.

Object class: Keter/Thaumial.

Containment procedures: Subject is allowed to roam free in site 19 as he pleases. Otherwise he is to be monitered at all times. If he doesn't destroy our means of surveillance first.

Description: SCP-4590 is a 7 ft 1 in caucaisan man wearing attire consistant of a hired assasin.

He has the uncanny ability to adopt abilities seen in the following; literature of any kind: fanfiction, books, comics, exc. Videogames regardless of gameplay. Media regardless of theme or reason used. Or anything really.

Another part of his abilities is that when he uses a computer, he also can access a "Shop" of some kind to by items, skill books(1), and many other items. (See test log SCP-4590-Test-1 for more details and extensive log of bought items.)

Another ability he has is best described as being an RPG Character in real life. See interview log 1 for more details.

Along with those abilities he can also "craft" weapons, tools, or anything he wants if he gains enough materials. See Addendum-4590-1 for further details and list of items.

He also can use Magic like an RPG character and can form Various spells with hidden stats depicting how powerful certain spells. He can run out if he used too much mana.

His biology consists of a regular human and is able to increase efficiency when training in all aspects. This will also apply to real world skills like Marksmanship to simply Dish washing.

He is known as extremely laid back, obnoxious, annoying to the point it frustrates Dr Bright, and very evil when his daughters are ever threatened or harmed (see Interview log 2 for further details).

Despite this he is considered the most powerful soldier and Assasin by the Foundation due to his abilities and therefore is currently working for the foundation as a last resort call if a major Containment breach is happening. The only conditions are that he gets paid of course, his daughters get the best, and that his family is to be reported to him if they are found. With one high priority rule to shoot the following people on site. They may be his sisters but they each had attempted to rape him on several occasions. It still scares him.

Addendum 1: list of Crafted items SCP-4590 has currently made and shown.

#1. A Saber made of Black diamond with its handle having a grenade motif. It can explode the area it cuts regardless if it hits a material or air after approximately 0.5 seconds the blade passes through. These explosions can get bigger and deadlier if mana is channeled through it. And has been observed to shape itself into a Gundao and Scythe. When magic in the Darkness Branch is channeled through it's blade, making the blade sharper and the explosions to become much more deadly. In one instance the blade was struck by lightning and all the electricity orbited the blade before fizzling out. More research required.

a Two pistol set that has the uncanny ability to permanently stop a blood line from continuing in a male victim. Aside from that their make and model depicts of a Desert Eagle through tests with these items prove they pack more power.

Socks using his own created enemy's cloth that nullifies sound regardless of outerwear. Articles of Clothing have the same effect depending on the article of clothing.

A instant kill dagger made of a bone fragment from SCP-682. This had been after 682 was beaten to near death by 4590.

A folding rifle that is powerful enough to shatter diamond from over 900 ft and still remain silent with no scope. Reason for silence is the cloth that nullifies sound being wrapped around the silencer.

A nailgun modified to fire automatically and to look more like a actual gun. Additionally the nails are made of Glass and turn into ash after a hour.

A small pistol that shoots highly compressed plasma bolts and has been noted to freeze, shock, burn, corrode, weaken, and radiate victims via a circular Switch on the side. The pistol is made of various materials SCP or otherwise.

A spell made from a effect from a now terminated SCP. This spell is a throwable spell that makes the target believe they are a knight in shining armor and fail to "slay" an enemy.

These are only the few of Many items he has made.

Addendum-2: test log-4590-1

Date: XX-XX-XXX

Purpose: to see if any Skillbooks can be applied to other human beings.

Subjects: a D-class convicted of robbery on two accounts.

Item given: "Expert swordsmanship"

Results: d-class 76489 had shown great aptitude for using a blade despite never having held one before.

Test 2.

Item given: "Basics of Fire magic."

Results: The same D-class was able to produce fire and create many attacks and encased his blade in flames at one point. He attempted a Break out but was bifurcated by 4590 immediately afterwards

Test 3: Purpose: to test the limits of a weapon that was bought from the Shop.

Item: a sword Called the diamond sword. Description of weapon: a light blue sword of Diamond weighing nothing and had a purple Aura surround the blade.

Results: the sword was able to cut through titanium with ease, was virtually indestructible, could set a living being on fire excluding the user, will knock the target back over 8 ft, and covered more of the area than it should. (It should be noted that this is a Diamond Sword from Minecraft and had a few enchantments. 4590 has stated that he could have used modded enchantments but then that just says Overkill. It now rests as a mantlepeice in SCP-343's room.)

Addendum-3-interview log-1.

Subject being interveiwed: SCP-4590

Interveiwer: Dr Bright.

Begin log...

SCP-4590: "I take it you are here to ask of my abilities Mr Bright?" He speaks in perfect english with no spanish accent.

Bright: "H-ow did you kno-"

Scp-4590 interupts.

4590: "How did I know your name? Well everyone knows your name in my universe. Even about SCP-[REDACTED] and about your desire to finally die. I come from a universe that is really nothing much. So your universe was created in mine as a forum website to alliviate boredom. As for why i'm here? I don't know myself. I can only remember getting hit by, something? I cant remember it.

Bright stares in stunned Silenced.

Bright: Right, *ahem, just to clarify. What can you do SCP-4590?

4590: please, call me Ethan. As for my ability. It is called the Gamer. I can now live my life as a Videogame character. Keep calm in tense situations, can be decapitated if i still have my HP bar full of Health points. Basically if you read a gamer Fanfiction then most likely thats what i have.

Bright writes down some notes and begins some actual questions.

Bright: Alright then. Tell me, what are your thoughts on 682?

4590: a worthy challenge if the damn thing would actually die. But hey, who knows?

Bright: I See, back to that gamer ability Ethan, what are the limits mentally?

4590: with Gamer's mind I can resist Mind altering substances i take, resist mind control, definitely resist Memetic Kill agents but it will hurt like a bitch, and reaist mental attacks. As for physically? Well with enough training i can theoretically become a god. Though that so far isn't confirmed myself.

Bright writes down some notes and is then speaking to someone on the Blinker.

Bright: Right. I'll just say them all because i gotta go soon. What are your limits? What are your thoughts on 053, 035, 191, and 706?

4590 smiles.

4590: 053 is an adorable child and i would probably resist her mental anomalous properties but would still need a hazmat suit. 035 is a great guy to play cards and talk with, 191 is a child i would imediatly hug to make her feel better than kill those that hurt her then myself, and probably use my powers to raise 706 into a life that she never had. I would also attempt to put 191's soul in a living puppet to let her be away from that body. She deserves to have a different body and live her life without those scars. I have the ability to do so. And you can use the cybernetic body to see what it could also do with D-class souls.

Bright: T-that, could work! I gotta report this! _Bright runs out whilst 4590 calls out to him. _

4590: wow, rude. _He turns to the camera and creates a Crystal spike in the air. _See you later fuggas.

_Camera cuts to black due to 4590 destroying the lense along with other cameras. Later on a giant crystal castle was made and 4590 was busy creating a Dragon attacking the city. The dragon was 682._

Addendum-4-interview log:

Subject: SCP-4590

Interviewer: Dr Clef.

Clef: good morning Mister Sanchez.

4590: good morning Clef. I take it those Asshats decided to cover you in Slime?

Clef nods.

Clef: yes they did. Oh and your request for a jar of 447 was granted. As for me? I'm here to ask why you brutally demolished SCP-735 for saying-

4590: **finish that statement and i feed you to 682.**

_4590 is observed to have shown his eyes and a secondary pair atop his forehead. Each eye is pure black in color. _

Clef jumps back in fright. And 4590 looks like he is about to murder him.

Clef: right, i'll, just, leave you alone then.

_Clef runs out the room and seconds later a major containment breach sounds ou[DATA EXPUNGED]. _

End of report.


	3. Ruby Rose AU

Item number: SCP-4709

Name: Silver eyed Huntress.

Description: Subject is of 5 ft 1 and a Caucasian ethnicity or as she calls it, Valean. She has Short choppy hair that is black and gradually turns red. Her eyes are silver and she has stated that she is a Huntress. (See addendum 4709-1: Interview log SCP-4709-1.)

She is able to project what she calls an Aura from her body and enhance her natural speed by becoming encased in a capsule of Rose petals and propelling herself through as of yet unknown means and has higher than average strength despite her small frame.

She has been noted to have been in possession of a Modified High caliper Sniper rifle and Scythe Hybrid under the Pet Name Crescent Rose for what she refers is Combating the Grimm from her world.

Dr. Sanchez has confirmed this and highly requests that she is to keep her 'Baby' or be slaughtered by Her. He expressed fear multiple times when refusal is brought up.

He has also stated that she is to stay away from the Armories of anykind lest we be dismantled and rebuilt in a Universe destroying weapon.

His fear is now understood.

Furthermore, she is able to 'Unlock' the soul of others and Dr. Sanchez believes that by her being in our world, everyone in the world is able to use Aura now. Though they need the potential to unlock it.

(Interview log-1-4709) Interviewer: Dr. Ethan Sanchez. Interviewed: SCP-4709. _Side note: the camera's were removed for repairs so only the Microphones where intact. _

Sanchez: Hello SCP-4709. I take it that the accommodations the higher ups have provided are up to your standards?

4709: The name is Ruby asshole.

Sanchez: Great! The foul mouthed one. As if my last subject wasn't a complete bitch.

(An argument sounds out for approximately 5 hours until Dr Sanchez calls it a day and began to shoot the what was thought missing SCP-735. Interview failed.)


	4. I fucked it up

My bad i forget details!

Ahem

Object class: Euclid


End file.
